


Obligation

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis is hit with sex pollen; Gladio does his job.





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> @r3zuri wanted Gladio/Noct sex pollen, so I have delivered. :D (Kinkmeme prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1014345#cmt1014345).)
> 
> Warning for dubcon of the sex pollen variety I suppose -- consent is asked for and given, but obviously under duress.

Noctis is slumped in his seat, avoiding everyone’s eyes. They’d gotten him out, but not before he’d been slashed with one of the creature’s claws -- claws which, Ignis informed them, carry a very particular type of venom.

And so here they are, driving to the nearest town, waiting to find out whether or not the cut was deep enough to infect him. Gladio crosses his arms and glowers at Noctis, caught between being angry with him for leaving his left side open and being afraid that he's failed his duty to protect him. Noctis glances at him from under a fringe of hair, and Gladio can't help assessing him. His eyes still look clear, but his lips are parted, just a little, and maybe he's breathing a little faster. "Um, guys?" he says, lowering his gaze again. "I think I'm starting to-- feel the effects."

Prompto curses and Gladio mutters, "Damn it." Ignis glances at them in the rear-view mirror, then accelerates.

"It will take at least an hour before it gets to the point where it's life-threatening," Ignis says. "We should be able to make it to a hotel by then."

"What do we have to do to save him?" Prompto asks.

"It impacts the reproductive system primarily. The only effective treatment is to flush it out via, erm . . . " Ignis adjusts the collar of his shirt, then continues, "multiple ejaculations. At least five in a two-hour time period, but more is better. The uh, hormonal effect of the venom will help, but he'll be too weak to do it himself."

Noctis lets out a stream of curses that would make a sailor blush, and Gladio's stomach twists uncomfortably.

*

By the time they make it to the hotel, Noctis is in rough shape. He spent the last twenty minutes of the car ride shifting constantly in his seat, breathing hard, occasionally closing his eyes and swearing under his breath. When they arrive, he doesn't move to get out immediately. Gladio comes around to the other side of the car and hauls him out, trying not to notice the way Noctis bites off a moan when Gladio's arm scoops around his waist, or the way he leans in to the touch like he's starving.

There'd been a brief discussion after Ignis's revelation about how to help Noctis, but no real resolution. Now, however, decisions have to be made. "I'll take care of him," Gladio says to the others' questioning gaze. "It's my job." He glances at Noctis, and adds, ". . . if that's okay with you."

"Yeah," Noctis says, not looking him in the eye. "Yeah, that's-- that's okay." Gladio scoops him up and carries him the rest of the way to the hotel room.

He puts Noctis down on the bed and Noctis immediately starts stripping off his clothes. It's not like he's never seen Noct naked before, but he's never allowed himself to _look_. (He's wanted to. Oh, he's wanted to, but there are some lines that shouldn't be crossed.) While Gladio digs in the bathroom for lotion and tissues, he watches in the mirror as Noct's shirt comes off, baring a smooth expanse of skin and the tense muscles beneath.

"I know you're mad at me," Noctis says as he works on untying his boots. "I know I fucked up. Save it, okay? I can't deal with that right now."

His fingers tremble and fumble the laces, so Gladio comes over and stills his hands, leaving his supplies on the bed. "The only thing that matters is keeping you alive," he says as he unties the rest of the laces. When he finishes pulling off the boots and looks back up, Noctis's thumbs are hooked in the waistband of his pants, like he was about to tug them down and thought better of it. "Now's not the time for modesty," Gladio says. "You don't have to worry about-- I'm not gonna think less of you for this."

"Gods," Noctis mutters, and tries to pop open the button on his pants but gets distracted when his hand brushes the hard line of his cock pressing against the fabric. Instead of taking his pants off, he starts rubbing himself through them, eyes closed and face turned away from Gladio. It's hard to see him like this, cheeks flushed with arousal and shame, knowing that the only way to save him is to violate his person.

Gladio was born to give his life for Noctis. He'll do whatever it takes. He only hopes he can stop himself from letting his feelings get involved.

Noctis groans and arches his back, and a wet stain spreads across his pants. To lighten the mood, Gladio says, "One down, four to go." Noctis tries to glare at him, but his pupils are blown wide with desire. He slumps weakly back down to the bed, and Gladio takes over, opening his pants and tugging them down, leaving Noctis fully naked. He's still hard despite the mess he's made, and Gladio finds his mouth watering at the sight.

As much as he wants to taste his prince, he has a job to do, and part of that job is trying not to go any farther than he absolutely has to. He sits on the bed behind Noctis and pulls him up by the shoulders so that Noct is leaning back against his chest. "Do you think you can do it again yourself, or do you need help?" he asks, offering the lotion.

Noctis reaches for it, but his hand shakes and falls back to the bed. "Fuck," he mutters, resting his head back against Gladio's shoulder. Gladio squirts the lotion into his hand and gets to work.

*

By the end of the two hours, Noctis is shaking through his seventh orgasm, mostly dry. Somewhere along the line he'd started begging, and Gladio doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get that out of his head. That or the way Noctis gasps and moans at just the right touch, or the way he'd tipped his head and mouthed at Gladio's collarbone in the worst of his arousal. Noctis slumps against him, and Gladio checks the clock. Each successive orgasm had left him softer, needing more work to get him back to full arousal to go again, and this time it looks like the erection is finally gone for good.

"You still with me?" he asks. "Two hours are up."

"Yeah," Noctis says, "I think I'm-- I think I'm okay." He tries to sit up but is still too weak, so Gladio eases himself out of the way and settles Noct against the pillows. He goes into the bathroom and washes his hands, then wets a towel to clean up with, pausing for a moment to adjust himself in his pants. He's been hard for an hour, trying to ignore it, but now that he's moving the pressure of his zipper is even more uncomfortable. "You can, um. You can take care of that." Gladio glances up and realizes Noctis is watching him in his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't thought that Noct had noticed, since he was so far gone, but apparently he was wrong.

"Sorry," Gladio says, though he's not sure what he's apologizing for exactly. _Sorry I got turned on by you almost dying?_ Or maybe, _sorry I've wanted to fuck you for years?_ He ignores the temptation to do exactly what Noctis is suggesting, instead willing his erection to subside now that the immediate crisis is over. Gladio brings the towel and wipes Noctis down gently, then pulls a blanket over him. "I'll get Ignis to come check you out."

He turns to leave, but Noctis grabs his wrist and says, "Gladio," softly but in that tone that commands attention. Gladio stops and turns back to him. Noctis looks directly into his eyes, and says, "Thank you." He releases Gladio's wrist and adds with a small smile, "Tomorrow you can chew me out for not covering my left side."

"You better believe it," Gladio replies, grinning.

*

The next time they get into a fight, Noct's technique is impeccable.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I haven't actually played FFXV. My knowledge is entirely from gifsets, youtube videos, chatting with friends who have played it, and fanfic. That said, Noctis is pretty much the hottest thing ever, and needs to be wrecked in every possible way. Thanks to r3zuri for getting me into this mess and helping tweak the bits that were suspect!


End file.
